path_to_ruinfandomcom-20200216-history
Pratonians
"We are the children of Praton. Born from the water, ascended through the fire, buried by the stone. Older than the sun, stronger than the storm, greater then the Gods. We know no end. We are the true champions of humanity and we stand unbroken!" -Uk Emalia Gathali Introduction The Pratonians, also known as the Ur, the Highborn, the Primordials, the first Humans, the Caldori, the Godkillers and the Great Sleepers are one of the nine tribes of Humans born on Eoam. They formed the first high culture humanity had ever seen and conquered almost all worlds. The awakening of the Titan Eoam, however, was the end of their race and their great Empire. History "The history of our race is like a firestorm sweeping through a forest. Thousands of leaves are being torn from their branches. Each of them is carried upwards, but only a few can stay up long enough not to burn" -Cora Arniel, Queen of Ashes The great rebellion During the Age of the First Cult, humanity was bound to their creators. Slaves rising and falling with each generation, building great temples and fortress to honor their gods. Each of the 8 great temples was ruled by a mighty Eternal, a immortal king representing their tribe and their patreon god. However, there was a ninth Eternal, greater then his brothers and sister. Caldor was his name and he was the voice of the gods, the vessel that carried their words to mortal men. Like all Eternals, Caldor was reborn again and again in new human hosts, recreating him with each passing Eaon. He represented the mightiest men living in the shadows of their creators and used his voice to controll those who defied them. One day, however, when Caldor needed a new vessel, a young man named Secrum was chosen. Unlike the many times before, he did not lost his soul or personality through the process, but combined it with the spirit of Caldor, thus forming something new. Secrum was a ambitious man, caring little for the teachings of the First Cult or its masters. At first, he was one with Caldor, following his eternal destiny, but slowly, be started to change, shifting to Secrums old persona that seeked power over everything. He searched for new ways to gain strength, until he found a cave deep in the mountains of the island that later became known as Scio Gathal. ''In it, Caldor discorvered the forbidden oracle, a ancient create that fled the terrors of the void and nested inside the dark underbelly of the material world. Through its teaching, Caldor learned forbidden secrets about the past, the future and the present, the true origin of his creators and the nature of the born. Caldor used this knowledge to become the first Godking of humanity, through drinking from the sacred waters of Sotek 'The First Ages' Under the reign of mighty Caldor, the Pratonian Empire flourished and prospered, conquering the last island of the Obron archipelago. Caldor was a patient master. He seeked to hunt and destroy the last of their creators aswell as the Anstolhk, the fools worshipping them. Still, his first goal was to unify and strengthen his own race. During that time, with the remains of the Borns of all other tribes, the Bornweavers of Scio Gathal created the Asguri, the slaverace of the Pratonians and the core of their soceity. They served as warriors, workers or watchers. Both tool and toy to their masters. Soon after their discovery, the Pratonians began to conquer the outer continents. Their greteast enemy where the Jatger, remains of the warriorking Hagashor. Their first battles against them ended in great losses, the most shameful being the slaughter of Vasvatten. After his first generals failed him, Caldor himself came to Aneor Aras, the great land in the east. Some of their warbands and warriorcults, he destroyed. Others joined him after negotiations. Soon enough however Caldor realised that they where a bigger danger to him. He despised them due to their genetic flaw and feared the corruption of the pure lines of his Asguri slaves. Thus he ordered their purge. Even the captured Jatger warriors should die and the wild lands should be cleansed. Later however, Caldor returned to his fortress in G'har Domun. His generals continued the bloody war for civilization, founding colonies and cities in the unforgiving land. The Cor focused his attention on the creation of a portal that would allow him and his armies to enter the world's his enemies fled to. The Pratonian attention on titan fire and the connection to Eoam himself worried the (...). They grew restless in their deep caverns and sended their Servitors up to the surface to negotiate with the humans. However, Caldor was not willing to listen to them. He saw them as new gods, the enemies he despised and came to hate. Since he was unable to attack them directly, he send his forces across the unknown lands of the north and the west in order to discover colonies or entries to their misterious realm. 'The reign of the Second Cult' Omora secretly returned to G’har Domun. There she assassinated those close to her and her father, including his wife and almost all other children aswell as his greatest generals and her own husband. After her slaves executed every Pratonian potentially dangerously to her, she revealed the death of her father. With her new strength she took his throne. Later, she founded what would become known as the Second Cult. It teached the ways of human strength and superiority aswell as the divinity of those strong in will and blood. As much as the Pratonians despised the religious ideas, they accepted them. The cult gave them even greater controll over their Asguri and suited their (…) even if they mocked the empty promise of a afterlife. The cult quickly grew, especially in the Asguri ranks who started to worship their masters as gods. Even in the conflicted provinces the new brought unity and peace to the people. Omora had little interest in purging the Jatger under her controll. Instead, most of them where sold as slaves to serve as guards and exotic lovers to the prationian soceity. More then ever depravity and wastefulness spread across the courts and noble halls. In G’har Domun however, Omoras madness began to grow every day. She started to consume nothing but the flesh of the dead, growing in both in size and strength. She was desribed as a creature of monstrous beauty, revealing the ghoulish features of a cannibalist. In the end, nothing human remained. The high nobles began to fear her and many of them tried to poison or assassinate her. She survived each of these attacks and the punishment for such a treason was always death. Over the countless centuries she ruled over the Pratonian Empire, there was only a single opportunity to end her cursed existence. One of the generals in the new provinces declared himself Cor of the east and war on her empire. As she traveled over the white sea, Omora layed herself to rest, deep in her gnavian coma. Her own guards locked her cascet and threw it into the sea where it quickly sank, burying the strongest human to have ever lifed. 'The War of Brothers' '''The Great Incusion' The Age of Ashes The Eons of Strive The Pratonian war The ascension of the two-faced Cult The Era of Light The last fire Biology The Pratonians are characterized by their superior power and size as well as the complete hairlessness of her body. Their skin is usually pale to gray and turns darker the more they are exposed to light. Their eyes are usually yellow or silvery, but all colors are present. By consuming large quantities of Bornwater, their intelligence and longevity are far superior to that of all other humans, most of them reaching between one and two hundred years of age, but many have been able to expand this by far or stopped aging at all. Children in their mothers invariably mature as twins, who are almost exact copies of each other. One of the children is mostly male, the other female, with the only biological difference being their genitals and the size of their eyes. Their special powers include the Gnavia, a magic school which allows them to raise the power of their bodies and minds above their biological . In addition, they are capable of cryptobiosis, a artificial coma that allows them to survive for thousands of years unharmed and without water or food, while their body functions are almost completely shut down. It is possible for the Pratonians to reproduce with Asguri and other human races and give birth to children. These, of lesser size and strength, are known as Habescori. They are usually between 2 and 3 meters tall, have pale skin as well as hair and different colored eyes. The Habescori often crop out manipulations of the Borns, the individual ancestors have made used on themselves up to 30 generations before their birth. As a result, their appearance varies very strong. Even though Habescori themselves have a similar lifespan as their masters, they are infertile and can not produce their own children. Culture ((((((((((The Pratonians lived in a bipartite society. They themselves invariably held the position of the nobility, were born rich and died rich. They ruled over their empire, but never had to do their own work. The majority of their empire was populated by the Asguri, a weaker people that they had created as servants and slaves. While their masters lived at rich farms and palaces, the Asguri had to work for them. The Pratonians were initially seen as a clearly superior race born of the right to rule, and later as godlike beings of sacred humanity. The Pratonians were educated as ruler from an early age. While there were many who had little interest in political developments and simply enjoyed their rich lives, many also sought a powerful position. So every Pratonian was priveleged and wealthy. Every single one was educated, taught in politics, history and struggle and could enjoy the life of an irresponsible noble. Yet every city and palace had a ruler, a primal or an ura, as well as a council surrounding them. This administered the city, that life of the nobility as well as the life of the Asguri. The ruler of all Pratonians and Asguri, Godking or Cor, resided in G'har Domun, home of the Pratonians and the seat of their Born. He had the ultimate power over that empire, coordinated all political and military actions, and was worshiped as godlike even in the times of atheism. To their delight, there were numerous occupations for the Pratonians. They loved theater, balls, banquets and festivals. To be denied in statues or pictures made by slaves was also one of her occupations, as was music and poetry. Many also fell for violence, and there were often large arenas or games such as human chess, which served their entertainment. )))))))))))))) Organisations There are countless organizations, groups and orders shaping the fortunes of the Pratonians. Some of them operate secretly, others with violence or political power. Anstolh Pratass The ''Anstolh Pratass'' is the great church of the Pratonians and all their subjugated peoples. The two-faced cult organized the indoctrination of humans, the distribution of Bornwater, the public worship of the Pratonians as mortal gods as well as the spread of their philosophy.The Anstolh Pratass was subordinate to the Cor and controlled all politics aswell as all people. Bornweavers The Bornweaver are a mysterious order whose task it is to control and manipulate the Born of the Pratonians as well as the Asguri. By means of magical and alchemical methods they can raise and reproduce the Born, but also change its effect, taste and powers. It was the Bornweavers who created the Asguri and Rasguri and constantly improved them. While Cor Rakhsor forbade it to manipulate the Born of the Pratonians, the lifespirit of the Asguri where still open to them. Since the Eaons of Strive, there where also Bornweaver at almost every court. It was their taks to alter the Asguri as well as several lords genetics and appearence. They where able to change the color of skin, eyes and hair, sprout hair where none should and much more. Originally, the Bornweavers belonged to the Hementor, but over time they split off and came more and more under the control of the Gathali. Eri Asgur The Eri Asgur, the Order of the Asguri, was created during the Era of Light. It was its task to control the people and end the corrupt and inefficient local systems of cartels and syndicates that had ruled the Asguri. They also replaced the council system of cities. The Eri Asgur organized vigilantes, donations, punishment of moral criminals, charitable projects as well as all orgies, offerings and festivals related to the Anstolh Pratass. In the provinces they also made up most of the propaganda and the spyed on the slaves. Eri Drakonis This order, which belonged to the Pratonguard for a long time, was founded during the Eaons of Strive. It emerged from the Gathali's focus on manipulating the human mind and penetrating its soul. The Eri Drakonis acted as a secret group invading the minds of their targets and either sounding out or breaking them. In this way, they were able to successfully fight the roots of corruption that was gnawing at the new provinces. Although they never quite lost this purpose, they were assigned to a new task under the rule of the Anstolh Pratass. They became the secret inquisitors of faith. They tracked traitors, unbelievers and weaklings and broke or indoctrinated them. The order consisted exclusively of Rasguri, which were altered by Bornweavers so that their will and mind was particularly strong and incorruptible. Pratonguard They were created to protect the kingdom from the influences of the supernatural. They were the watchers of the islands, the keepers of peace and the guards of the Born. In the beginning they were the largest and most powerful military group of the Pratonians. During the Eaons of Strive, they merged into a purely representative group with no real power. When the two-faced cult Anstolh Pratass was created, the Pratonguard was their most bitter enemy. After its final victory, the Order was re-established, this time under the control of the Church, with the task of punishing unbelievers, traitors and enemies and upholding the authority of the new faith. At the beginning and end of their empire, the Guard controlled the largest and most powerful ships and fleets. They trained the best Kavras aswell as all the Pratonguards outside the order that served as palace guards. Initially, they were even the Cor's personal bodyguard and, until the end of their race, they made up half of the forces that defended the Born of the Pratonians. Nightblades The elite forces of Hementor. They were founded by their Vaskh Vanei as a military intervention force and bodyguard. They distinguished themselves by their superior size and strength, as well as by using special equipment like poisoned blades and gleves. They had always made up half of the armed forces guarding the Born of their race. When the Hementor gained more power towards the end of the Eaons of Strive, they replaced the Pratonguard as the personal guardians of the Cor. The Masks Originally known as Eri Varek, Order of the Blades, the name Masks has quickly become established among the Asguri. The masks are the guards and policemen of the cities and palaces and control that slaves and citizens. They are characterized by their good equipment, their protective masks demonstrating their authority, and their susceptibility to corruption. Among the Asguri themselves they are all too often feared as tyrants. The Pratonians, however, see them as their enforcers and noble protectors of the people. The Sixfingered Hand The Sixfingered Hand is a secret organization of powerful Pratonians who formed a council of equals. They have made it their mission to control the empire and subjugate the current Cor. They are based on the first Great Council, which included members of all major families, and persuaded Cor Rakshor to rebellion against his mother and controlled him for thousands of years. During the Eons of Strive, they managed to control countless provinces, some of them even open. After the Hementor gained more power, the group disappeared remains as a mere than legend. Prim Gathra The Prim Gathra is a scholarly order under the direct control of the Gathali. It serves as the scribes and teachers of the pratonian children as well as scientific advisors of the reigning Ur. In addition to these political tasks, they serve as researchers outside the large island of Scio Gathal. They mostly undertake fieldwork and complex experiments, but also study new species and test new technologies. Especially in the provinces and other worlds, the Order is very active, because there it can research on completely new objects and is usually much more respected than in the islands of the Obron archipelago. Haadadori The Haadadori, also known as the Fleshweavers, are a special group of Pratonians born from a minor Vaskh Vanei and a cult of Fleshcrafters. They form their own secret cult and worship Ediacara, Mamal, Velocior and Aracheon as Asra Cor. ''They interpret the teachings of the ''Anstolh Pratass and the path of the strong will as an overcoming of flesh and pain. Although they are independent, they are under the control of Hementor. They themselves can change their appearance completely and are used by the church and the current ruling Cor as torturers, intriguers and political tools, as they can break any victim without exception. Vaskh Vanei The Pratonians where divided into five large and several small Vaskh Vanei, which means pedigree in their language. Each of them comes from one of Caldor's six great generals who supported him in his war against the gods. In addition to the general personal political prestige, each Pratonian also seeks power and prestige for his family tree and his family. The big families are: Chapra They are known as rich nobles. They reside on every island and every ancient city, but Capror is the only one where they have almost complete control. They see themselves as guardians of the culture and arts of primitive man, as weavers of old and new. No Vaskh Vanei is so important to honor and reputation. They are said to have great diplomatic skill, wealth and elegance, but also said to be stubborn, arrogant, effeminate and vicious. They trace their descent back to the first humans and see themselves as the purest of all Pratonians. Chapra, the founder of this family tree, was Caldor's wife and the leader he most trusted during his lifetime. When she was not at his side, she commanded her forces with extra-worldly leadership and punished those who fled heavily and brutally. As a lord she was severe and feared, but her ruthless attitude always won her great victories. After Caldor's victory, she ruled for three centuries at his side, before being poisoned by one of his concubines. First Ages and the Eons of Strive The Chapra were the richest and most charismatic of all Pratonians. Above all, they were highly respected aswell as ridiculed for their focus on etiquette and morality. They were the stewards, there was at least one Chapra in every council, and they were the ones who, in the event of a crisis, asked for advice or blamed for it. Era of Light After the rule of (...) and the establishment of the Anstolh Pratass, the Cult of Praton, the Chapra took the role of Priests and Preachers. Although they no longer had any political authority over the church, they made up most of the church's nobility. Above all, they embodied the philosophical and spiritual part as well as the decadence and wastefulness that made up the Anstolh Pratass. Eriadon The Eriadon where famous warriors and lords over the islands of Cor Karond and Asgoth Anor as well as most of the provinces and numerous other islands with a strong military presence. Every third Pratonguardist is descended from the Eriadon and they are highly esteemed by most, though they where said to be of short temper and a low intelligence. Although they are a Vaskh Vanei without much financial resources, they organize most of the armies and command the Beel Klasamar, the Red Fleet. However, after the betrayal of Aka Damon Eriadon, ''that came to be known as the Traitorking or generals like Ag Asoghs fatal losses against the Jatger, the family lost great prestige and respect. For long time, this ''Vaskh Vanei lost its rigth to be one of the Great families. Eriadon himself was considered in life as Caldor's best fighter. He was said to have unruly bravery, unconditional nobleness, and inspiring determination, and he was considered Caldor's dearest general. He made a bold move against Huldashor, the god-king of the Jatgers. In the duel with this colossus Eriadon fell atlast and gave each of the comming generations the dream of a warriors death. First Ages The power of the Eriadon lay in complete control of the military and the Pratonguard. To accomplish this, however, they were heavily in debt, which made them vulnerable at all times. Since they attacked and pillaged other cities and fortresses on every occasion when the leadership of the Cor weakened, many lost their respect for them. Eons of Strive During this time the Eriadon became more powerful than ever. Here they were able to compensate all their debts by conquest. Almost all the other families tried to improve their relations with them, to bring members of their own into powerful positions in the new provinces and worlds. After all, they even regained the right to be a Great family they had lost in the First Ages. Era of Light This time was truly the darkest for the children of Eriadon. They were the only Vaskh Vanei who openly opposed the Cult of the Praton. They even rebelled against the Godking himself and would have nearly been victorious, had they not been betrayed at the last moment by the allied Hementors. While there where many who joined the new religion, the family had lost their reputation and trust forever. Gathali They are not a pedigree but a separate institution that is treated as a great Vaskh Vanei both in the council of G'har Domun and in all other respects. The Gathali are the lords of Scio Gathal and the great scholars and explorers of Pratonians. Not only did Caldor come from this island himself, he also found the enlightenment that drove him to rebellion against his gods. His first-born son became Scio Gathal's first scholar, and many of the children and bastards he and his family had procreated traveled to the great archives for freedom from cultural, social, and dynastic obligations, and to strive only for knowledge. They treasure the great Oracle Sinrim and the knowledge of the entirety of humanity, and those who join them through kinship or social pressure are treasured and serve many outside the island as generalists, counselors or teachers to great princes and even Godkings. In addition, they dominate the remote island of Ignaagor and thus control the production and use of the entire Titanfire and Artillery. Across all ages, they where able to maintain their position and respect. In the Era of Light, most of them where secret Unbelievers but unlike others they never openly opposed the Anstolh Pratass. Hementor They are the keepers of the Born and the great artifacts. The Hementor are the masters of death and life, they give new children their first spring water, they bury the dead and preserve their memories. They have the greatest power out of G'Har Domun, even though they are almost as prevalent on all other families as the Chapra, even though they operate in much smaller groups. The pedigree is characterized by close cohesion and frequent incestuous relationships. Politically, they are usually very cautious and act more as observers then actors. In addition to the control of the Born, they controll and train the Nightblades, which guard the Born of G'har Domun together with the Pratonguard. They operate in secret soceities and are feared by all other families. They are generally said to have great power as well as malice, stealth, unpredictability and thirst for power, and they are often feared for their silent nature and physical superiority. Hementor came in the life of a line of high priests. She was the first to betray them and join Caldor. When the gods fought G'har Domun to strike, she executed the defense in Caldor's absence and was killed. However, his son, Hastor, rescued his mothers body and inscripted her essence in one of the great Has Harasii, ''their great masques, which he transformed to awaken his mother by means of Bornwater and his body fluids in himself. Until today the rumor goes around, Hementor would be among the living and walking again and again in the secret halls of his children to guide them. ''First Ages At first, the Hementor was given great power by having control of the Born. They acted as a secret and very close-knit group that resembled one big family more than anyone else. They were the only ones who had a complete insight into society and its vulnerabilities and were able to manipulate them accordingly. Yet there were hardly any Hementors who claimed official rule over territories and cities Eaons of Strive During this time, the Hementor lost a lot of power, as the focus was on the borders of the empire. Although it was said they were also taking influence and manipulating the new courts and societies, the control over the Born was taken out of their hands and they failed to manipulate the many individualistic rulers beyond direct their reach. Era of Light Here the Hementor reached the top of their power. They were the only ones who openly supported the new religion, and they ensured its success by betraying the Eriadon, the greatest adversaries of the cult, shortly before their victory. Their ancient arts and secret writings more than ever allowed them to look through the now completely decadent and deluded society and master its fate. Through several marriages and masks, they succeeded in blending the pure lineage of Caldor with their own and thus controlling virtually all the Godkings. However, they gained most of their power through the takeover of Anstolh Pratoss, through which they regained control of the Born and dominated the entire religion, as well as its ideas and teachings. Neitha The lords of Abdamal and the masters of the Pratonian warmachines. They dominate their island with an iron fist and have successfully managed to keep most other Vaskh Vanei off their island, which is probably the best fortified and defended next to G'har Domun. Their pedigree is perennially producing brilliant engineers, architects, and tactical geniuses. They are highly valued in other islands for their talent for organizing and managing large cities and estates throughout Eoam. In life, Naitha was an up-and-coming warrior characterized by tactical genius, great martial arts, and inventive genius. Among other things, she developed the concept of the Gleve aswell as many other weapon the Pratonians used over the entire time of their rule over the realms of man. First Ages ''and ''Eons of Strive At first, the Neitha where one of the strongest families. Even though they only controlled one island, they produced about 40% of all ships and 85% of all warmachines and Siege Weapons. Their own homeland, despite its small size, was fertile and prosperous. As proud lords of Abadaml they were met with respect. After the cult of Praton had risen, the Hementor took advantage of the dislike of Neitha against the new faith to invade Abdamal under their own lead. The control of the island was forcibly taken from them and although they were allowed to continue governing thereafter, their island now belonged to the Anstolh Pratass and with it the entire power and prestige of the once proud family. Haadador The Haadador are the smallest and youngest of the great Vaskh Vanei. They originated in the Eons of Strive and form a secular and ancient cult in the society of the Pratonians. In secret, the lords of the island of Amath were corrupted by flesh-cultists. Through their corrupted arts, the flesh-shapers have opened up to the already overly decadent lord of the islet new worlds of depravity and satisfaction. The original cults could never last long, but in the melee, all the island's pratonians are meat-makers and followers of a corrupted sectarian cult. Only the Hementor, Gathali and the god kings know their secret and beware it because of the great benefit, because the Haadador represent for them Era of Light The new religion forced the Haadador to practice their art even more secretly. Through an alliance with the Hementor, however, they managed to establish themselves in the Anstolh Pratass as a tolerated doctrine that worked closely with the great cult of humanity. Script and language In the first language, it was customary to name children according to their gender or family relationship. If both children where twins, which was normaly the case, both recieved the same name but either the prefix Ak for male or Uk for female. If both children had the same sex, both got the prefix Aka for male or Uka for female. If not two but one child was born, it was given the prefix Lo. Should one of the twins die, the remaining man or women recieved the suffix Bor. If a Pratonian was elevated to the rank of a ruler, his prefix was eradicated and replaced by Ur (Lord) or Ura (Lady) for a woman. When a Pratonian rose to be the Godking and consecrated himself in the holy hall of humanity, all the prefixes and suffixes were erased and replaced by Cor (King) or Cora (Queen) for a woman. Within the family, many children received an unofficial secondary name that was used by family and friends and officially added after their primary name. Since most of the Pratonians belonged to one of the great Vaskh Vanei, their surname was added after their name or second name. Shipnames Ships were divided into four categories: Warships that received the prefix Ig (short form of Igna, meaning fire). Transport or trade ships, which received the prefix Hab (short form of Habar, which means holding). Research ships that received the prefix Co (short form of Cogreg, which means thinking). The ship of the Cor themselves received the prefix Cor (king), legendary ships where also given this prefix. Citynames Cities always recieved the name of the island they were located; with the prefix pas (short form of Pasra meaning city). If there were several cities on an island, they were numbered according to their founding with: As (1), Bes (2), Ces (3), Des (4), Es (5), Fes (6), Ges (7) etc. Inoffically, each city got several titles and names used only by the inhabitors. Calendar and chronology The chronology of Pratonians is organised as follows: A Chod Chronay (smaller time) is about 4,9 minutes. A Chronay (time) equals 15 Chod Chronay, about 1,2 hours or 73,5 minutes. A Mahd Chronay (greater time) equals 15 Chronay, about 18,3 hours, which was what the duration of a day in Eoam corresponded. An Imray (week) equals 15 Mahd Chronay, 15 days or 275.6 hours. A Dashk Nay (ship time) equals the time it takes a ship to sail from G´har Domun to Ignagoor, the farthest island of the Obron archipelago, about 5 Imray, '''90 '''Mahd Chronay '''or 1378 hours. An '''Orb Nay (Cyclic time or Age) is equivalent to 1920 Dask Nay or 9600 Imray, about 818 years. A Cor Nay (king time), which corresponded to the lifetime Cor Caldors, equals 5 Orb Nay, so 5.521,5 years. The time or date is usually represented as a series of seven numbers representing the different units; each unit of time being separated by a fullstop. If the exact time of one of the units is unclear, it will be replaced by a U. List of Godkings * Cor Caldor (formerly Secrum) ruled from 0.0.0.0.0.0.0. to 1.0.0.0.0.0.0. * Cor Damon '(formerly ''Aka Damon Eriadon, ''the Traitorking) ruled from ''0.4.132.4.13.9.12 to 0.4.138.1.3.5.11 * '''Cora Umora (formerly Uk Umora Bor, the Mad Queen) from 1.0.0.0.0.0.0. ''to ''1.3.3.U.U.U.U. * Cor Rakshor '(formerly ''Ak Rakshor Sol, the Silent King) from 1.3.4.7.12.5.8. ''to ''1.4.1252.2.12.5.8. * 'Cora Emalie '(formerly Uk Emalie Bor) from 1.4.1252.2.12.11.2. ''to ''1.4.1252.3.10.2.14. * 'Cor Asgoth '(formerly Ur Asgoth Sol) ''from ''1.5.78.4.2.11. to 1.5.929.3.4.2. * 'Cora Madrona '(formerly Uk Madrona Hementor Bor) from 1.5.929.4.5.2. ''to ''1.5.1005.2.1.8. * '''Cor Cadron (formerly Ur Cadron Hementor, the Mad God'') from ''1.5.1005.2.6.5. ''to ''1.7.15.U.U.U. * Cora Arniel '(formerly ''Ig Arniel Asura, Uka Arniel Asri Hementor, the Queen of Ashes) from ''1.7.15.14.9.11 ''to ''1.7.620.1.U.U. '' * '''Cor Gilgog (formerly Lo Gilgog, the True Blood) from 1.7.620.3.8.U. ''to 2.1.9.4.12.9.'' * Notable Characters * Caldor (Cor Caldor) * Umora (Cora Umora Bor) * Gilgog (Cor Gilgog Sol) Quotes "The path to power knows no horizon, but only a wise sovereign knows the shortest. " -Ak Ägir Hementor Bor "When lie becomes truth, when age becomes youth. When night becomes light, when weakness becomes might. When the sea is filled with fire, when the false bloodline breaks. When the true heir returns. Then the last breath shall become the first." -Promise of Caldors return Category:Lore Category:Humans